Sileda Island
The Sileda Island Region is a fictional region of the Pokemon World, for the Discord Chat based roleplaying group. Located Southwest of the cluster of regions that comprise of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and the like. It is mostly a subtropical region, featuring temperate to hot temperatures, depending on the seasons, divided by its seasonal rains. Due to this, only the high altitudes of Mt. Montage feature snow drifts. There is little naming them in the sense of overall between the many towns and locations, though several seem to have named themselves a bit literally; Treewalk Town is located on the branches of high towns, Potterwheel is famous for its works of clay, Edgewood Village is on the edge of Fogrowth Forest, the Nexus is a business hub, to name a few examples. The Sileda Island does have its own Pokemon Professor, Professor Plum, whom provides support for several trainers, and offers beginning and veteran trainers alike pokemon in exchange for normally simple tasks. Based around the real world Indochina Regions, warped and downsized to create a horseshoe shaped land mass. In total square mileage, it is much smaller than many of its counterparts, and like the Orange Islands sports a 4 Gym System on account of its lesser overall Population, and lacks an official Elite 4. Similar to Sinnoh, it has its own Competition Circuit, apart from its more battle based counterpart of the Sileda Island League. History Sileda has a relatively calm history when you look at it. Separated as it is from a significant land mass, and with no neighbouring regions, the people were able to stay largely away from some world shattering wars. This did leave them to develop many of their own fluctuations different from other regions, with a distinct nationality of those with a deep familial history into the region. After opening its borders, many migrants passing through settled down, leading those from several walks of life to call Sileda Island home. However, Sileda has little of an enriched history, as it seems, in relatively modern, by era standards, it had gone through a major political shift, likely leading to the formation of trade aggreements. Due to this, the loss of a lot of information, there are several ruins scattered throughout the region, though no one quite knows what happened the previous empire once located here. The leading theory is a pyroclastic volcanic explosion, due to its strong evidence in the SOuthern Prairies, and Raptor Mountains blown cap. It's relatively recent opened borders, have led to several intriguing research opportunites, previously waved off by the natives as normal. Such as the oversized pokemon of Steelix Quarry, and the power of the wild pokemon that even make world trainers wary in Northwoods. These all make it a popular destination for those trying to make a name for themselves, or simply to explore a region with many unturned stones, and secrets waiting to be discovered. 'Faraway Beach' Located at the tip of the Fogrowth Peninsula, Faraway Beach meets the sea, boasting a semi tropical climate. It is the perfect place for growing spices and coffee, which are its main exports. This area is home to a wide variety of Pokemon, making a good place for those starting out to find that which suits their need. Plantations and spice farms are a common sight in the beachfront areas, while around Potterwheel Town it is more common to see businesses formed around the local clay deposits for the town’s pottery. Potterwheel Town - 1 Located on the southern tip of the Faraway Beach lies a small town called Potterwheel Town. It is home to a Pokemon Professor named Professor Palm, that offers budding trainers their first companion. Seeing as this may be a starting area for many a trainer many people in Potterwheel say ‘You start your journey here and like clay to a potter’s wheel you will be formed into the person you wish to be.’ Bluegull Port - 2 Located in the center of Faraway Beach, north of Potterwheel, is the most accommodating port in Sileda Region. With predictable currents, cruiseliners, and passenger ships often land here from other regions, bringing both travellers, and trade with them. It is here, due to its convenience, that one can register to the Sileda League, and qualify for a pokedex, given by Professor Palm in Potterwheel. Fogrowth Forest Fogrowth Forest is a large and slightly foggy forest, where sunlight beams through the canopy and dapples the leaf-covered floor. Many beginning trainers come here to catch and train Pokemon. Fogrowth is filled with Grass, Normal, Flying, and Bug types. These Pokemon are low-leveled and easy to catch for early adventurers. However, trainers are advised not to wander too deep into the woods, as the heart of the forest is home to a strange and mystical maze. Myconie Path - 3 At the very center of Fogrowth Forest lies Myconie Path which is easily recognizable for its odd towering mushrooms who almost seem to glow at night. The foggy, wooded area is said to have a ‘mystical’ atmosphere to it. It is known for its abundance of many Fairy type Pokemon, along with those who love the mushrooms like Shroomish, Foongus, or Paras. Those who tread into the woods swear they loop back to where they started when they could have sworn they were reaching the center of the wooded area. However, those who make it to the center of the area are met with a clearing housing the largest and purest Fairy Ring in Sileda. This circle of mushrooms is said to have been created by a powerful Pokemon, and those who step inside the ring are said to be blessed by good fortune. Edgewood Village - 4 Edgewood Village is a little village nestled on the very edge of Fogrowth Forest, closest to Nidos Hills. It is most well known for the local production of Berry Tea, which is said to soothe all worries. The residents of the town venture into the outskirts of Fogrowth to collect Berries and let their Pokemon romp and play. The village’s wisest and oldest inhabitant, Elder Greenile is known to teach trainers bits of wisdom he has acquired over his long life, in addition to strange ramblings that worsen with age. Mayfare Isle There are no real settlements present on the isle, but the island’s history has attracted numerous ghost Pokemon. A long time ago, the rocky shores led many fisherman and sailors to their watery graves. The currents have washed many of these wrecks away, but three lighthouses still remain on different sides of the island, warning sailors of the shores. These lighthouses are widely believed to be haunted. An increase in mapping, and general safety of ships, made them largely obsolete in modern times, but it is still maintained by a family, and is passed from generation to generation. Mayfare Spire - 5 Mayfare Isle’s terrain ascends to a peak between the three lighthouses. While it's unused thanks to its jagged face and sharp incline, there is evidence of nesting in the cavern at the top, despite the owners of the lighthouses denying knowledge of seeing any pokemon braving the harsh winds to nest up there. Siren Rock - 6 Siren Rock is a large spire jutting out of Mayfire Isle, facing the sea. It is infamous for being the cause of many shipwrecks nearby, but the locals would have you believe it was the work of spirits leading sailors astray. The cries of Jellicent at night further their superstitions. Divers often gather to scavenge for treasure, but the ocean currents have washed nearly all of the bounty out to deeper waters. Nidos Hills Nidos Hills is a large cluster of hills that dominate the horizon. The hills were named due to the Nidoking and Nidoqueen that roam the area. Each of the smaller hills is dominated primarily by a tribe and a few narrow, twisting staircases nicknamed the Infinite Stairs start at different points, leading up to the Grand Library at the top of the tallest of Nidos Hills. Grand Library - 7 The Grand Library is the largest and most prominent library in Sileda, collecting literature from around the world, and displaying ancient texts behind thick glass cases. The library specializes in books about Pokemon biology and ecology, but offers a wide selection of fiction, nonfiction, and children's stories. Many scholars flock to from all over the island to browse the library’s impressive collection of literature. Nidos Laboratories - 8 Utilizing the vast wealth of information offered by the Grand Library, a laboratory beneath Nidos Hill has been built into the hill. While not too open to the public, beyond what’s displayed in the laboratory, it offers those who have them, to resurrect fossils of ancient, extinct pokemon. Residents of nearby areas whisper rumors of what the true purpose of the lab could be, but it seems all up to conjecture. Abandoned Woodland The twisting roots of petrified trees, and a perpetual fog make the Abandoned Woodland a popular spot for the superstitious, alienists, and cryptozoologists. In general, weirdos that swear their claims are correct. Legends have it that the construction of Fushizen Village within have angered the spirits, causing the abnormal disappearances to become rampant, but as the abnormal levels of disappearances predated the founding, it is likely not the cause. Visitors, and those passing through are warned to hire a guide, or at the least, bring pokemon with them for protection. The haunted legends of the forest have made this a popular spot for those who choose to pass from this world. Lain, one of the 4 gym leaders of Sileda, has made this her home. Those who can beat her team receive the Gate Badge. Fushizen Village - 9 Fushizen Village is an odd locale within the Abandoned Woodland. Like it's surroundings, it has a history of haunts and spooky tales dating back since the first occultists came to live among the spirits. An unpopular destination for the normal traveller, due to the rumoured haunts, aliens, cryptids, and otherwise. Many of the houses are crafted from clay and rock, as they're unable to harvest the petrified wood. Much of the population shun those that pay visit to their dreary city. Tanglewood Estate - 10 A ways outside of the village is the Tanglewood Estate, which must have been beautiful house to behold, before being abandoned. Even the bravest of villagers deem it as dangerous and avoid it, not just because of the crumbling infrastructure. Any attempts to fully explore it, have either turned up empty handed, or the explorer disappeared. The Gym Leader, Lain, has renovated Tanglewood Estate, and turned it into an official gym. Fushizen Villagers are wary of her, calling her cursed. Since her arrival though, the villagers claim sightings of hellhounds, and the disappearances halted. The villagers call this the calm before the storm. Eastarsh Desert A dry sandy desert, inhospitable to many, but several pokemon adapted for this type of environment thrive within on the sparse resources, and lack of large predators. There is very little water, and rocky outcroppings buried, and unburied by shifting dunes at the mercy of the wind provide little shade. There seems to be little worth, beyond the Heremus Ruins. Persephone, one of the 4 Gym Leaders of Sileda, has made this her ‘home’. Heremus Town - 11 Heremus is a small desert town, deep in Eastarsh Desert on the single oasis within. The only reason it is on the map is the Heremus Gym, where Tresa Artican awaits a worthy challenger. Heremus was originally an expedition base for the ruins, and expanded as more and more treasure hunters and academics flocked to the area. Heremus is now a quiet town, with the ruins having been combed over hundreds of times, the only worthwhile thing there for an average trainer is the Pokemon Center. It’s residents are an eclectic mix of archaeologists, historians, and the common folk looking to escape the big cities. Heremus Ruins - 12 Located within the town itself, is where fortune seekers gather, searching the ruins for buried jewels, pottery, gold and silver collected by a once thrivent civilization that dried up with the desert. Despite the ruins being picked over a hundred times, every once in awhile, a story crops up of someone finding something worthwhile, and the gold craze starts all over again. In the depths of Heremus Ruins lie the treasure chamber, which houses Tresa Artican’s gym. The ruins are filled with ancient Pokemon who guard the relics there, serving as protection against those who wish the place harm. Heremus Gym - 12 At the bottom of Heremus Ruins lies the Heremus Gym. The entrance is an imposing set of doors, with crumbling pillars barely supporting them. Through the doors is an ornate stone room, adorned with unrecognizable cryptic carvings. The floor is entirely sand and many spots are loose enough to suck you under. Beneath the sands are strong Pokemon waiting to attack unsuspecting challengers. At the end of the unorthodox labyrinth lies the massive treasure chamber, filled with ancient coins and relics. The chamber has been refitted into a stadium, and Tresa Artican awaits brave challengers there. If a trainer can best her ancient Pokemon, they are awarded a Dust Badge. Mt. Montage Montage is an immense mountain known for its harsh winds and cold climate. It is one of the only areas in the region which routinely snows, so the ski resort near its base gets a lot of traffic. Up the mountain however, dangerous Pokemon and harsh weather conditions are prevalent,, preventing most trainers from being able to scale the mountain. Mt. Montage blocks the Eastarsh Desert from wind, causing the odd climate contrast between them. Montage Ski Resort - 13 The Montage Ski Resort receives a lot of visitors looking for an escape from Sileda’s heat. There are different slalom courses for all expertise levels, and skiing tournaments are occasionally held here. Ski instructors teach trainers both how to ski and how to avoid some of the more dangerous Ice types that roam the mountain freely. Due to being one of the only chilly areas in Sileda, many fans of Ice Pokemon meet up to congregate and battle. Winterbreath Cave - 13 Winterbreath Cave is fairly hidden from civilian eyes, lying just behind the ski resort. The cave curves down, leading deep under Mt. Montage. The inside is coated with permafrost, which makes it home to many Ice Pokemon. Trainers throughout the region look for the cave for a chance to catch some of the Pokemon who can only be found here. If the trainers are lucky, they might just find the chamber deep inside with the odd ice covered boulder. Resort Beach A fanciful beach with several mansions overlooking the soft, sandy beaches, makes this a popular vacation spot, and home for the rich. The traveller is encouraged to place their savings on the line at the ever popular Lucky 7 Casino for the chances of early retirement, rare items, and even rare pokemon as prizes. Quinn Vennolouise, one of the four Gym Leaders of Sileda, has made this his home. Crossway Resort - 14 Crossway is a luxurious resort town that caters to the wealthier denizens of Sileda Region. For those looking for a challenge, the rich folk are known for the their love of battle, and have a variety of exotic pokemon from around the world (not to mention no shortage of funds). Lucky 7 Casino - 14 The Lucky 7 is large casino practically trimmed with gold that caters to high rollers. ‘Spend spend spend!’ is the motto of this casino, who boasts the ability to have nothing short of a good time. However, this building not only serves as a casino but doubles as a gym as well. Quinn Venolouise is the owner and gym leader of said casino. He may look rather young but he is a force to be reckoned with, battling with risky strategies and never holding back. In order to reach Quinn and battle him, the trainer must go through a series of battle of wits, solving various puzzles relating to cards and casino chips. Only after solving these puzzles will the player be able to move forward. If a trainer manages to beat Quinn, they will be gifted the Luck Badge. The Citadel A city walled off from the wild, where trainers from all around the island and the world gather to compete, mingle, and trade. Tournaments are held here regularly for both battles and contests. In the center of the city is the Sileda Nexus, or Trainers’ Nexus, a large structure that includes every necessary facility to be a hub for all sorts of Pokemon trainers. Some of the more important facilities are as follows: * Guild Halls: Meeting areas for organized guilds of trainers, and other similar kinds of groups, who provide some service to society. * Park: An indoor park with plenty of space for Pokemon to run around in, but also arenas where casual, quick battles can be fought when some asshole walks into your line of sight. * Contest Hall: A building where Normal to Master Rank Contests take place. Other Contest Halls exist on the island, but they have special formats, whereas the Nexus’s is of common regulations. * Hotel: Almost always packed, a place usually for trainers who have come for an event in the city. Expensive, luxurious, and unnecessary for those who prefer the wilderness. * Quest Counters: A place where any trainer can take “quests”, put up by clients on bulletins. These Quests are typically done in parties. Once a Quest has been taken, one has the option to have an attendant direct them to an Altaria Taxi, where those without a Flying Pokemon of their own can fast-travel to the general location of the objective. Shoal Reef Unlike its vibrant, and full of life counterpart Shipwreck Reef, Shoal Reef is desolate, and nearly empty, with strange statues resembling extinct pokemon, and ancient humans, standing in file with each other, amongst the rocks that make up the reef. These are of calcium, clay, and stone, any cloth they were once decorated with, have worn away from the tide. No one is quite sure why they are here, but many speculate to commemorate an ancient war, and those that fought in it. Shoal Mines - 16 Massive underground mines branch deep underwater here in pursuit of coal and ores. These mines were dubbed the Shoal Mines when their primary entry point was moved to Shoal Reef due to a collapse near the Citadel entrance. Civilians aren’t typically allowed in due to the hazardous area and the dangerous environment. Steelix Quarry A strange spot on the map, though not particularly dangerous, Steelix Quarry is filled with hard to catch and unique pokemon. The Pokemon that call the quarry home are slightly larger than most others, but whether this a genetic mutation or something greater remains to be discovered. Ranger's Station - 17 Studying the large pokemon of Steelix Quarry, and helping keeping the population from booming, the Pokemon Rangers of this station are trying to figure out why the Pokemon here are bigger than their counterparts, and always have a few tasks for trainers to pursue for them, and may even offer advice on how to catch one of these large pokemon. Northold Bay A strange and wondrous location which is known to be the location of the mysterious Northold Asylum. A large whirlpool sits inside this bay, making boating difficult on this side of the island. The whirlpool changes directions depending on the time of day like clockwork. While it's changing directions, there is a small opportunity to pass through the bay, revealing the hidden entrance to the Asylum. No one knows quite what the cause of the whirlpool is, but trainers and scientists alike have not been successful in their studies. Some say it was made to protect the Asylum,though others claim the whirlpool has been going on since long before the island was settled. According to local legend, wails can be heard emitting from the whirlpool at night. Northold Asylum - 18 Northold Asylum is a special psychiatric ward and prison, built inconspicuously within the bay’s rock formations, where humans with special, uncontrollable powers, are locked off from the outside world. Most of these prisoners are espers, and other humans with drastic mutations that give them frightening powers, and are for the most part insane. Treatments are conducted to cure these people, as well as take away their powers, but such operations can be hit-or-miss, and there exist plenty of permanent residents. Within the Asylum is one esper above all else, the Gym Leader, Persephone, whose abilities are so profoundly powerful, that she chooses to reside in a maximum-security sector of the facility. The challenge leading to her is a nightmarish trek through an illusory labyrinth, created by the minds of the insane espers; for those not daring enough to take the challenge, there is little reason to come here. Those who best Persephone can walk away with the Eye Badge. Onix Plains Onix Plains is cut off by the hard to walk paths of Steelix Quarry, and the dangers of Northwoods. Full of various pokemon, and gently rolling hills in high altitude, Onix Plains has no settlements, and was chosen as a spot for a research station, regarding the heavens and stars, due to the lack of Light Pollution. Aetherius Observatory - 19 The Observatory houses large telescope pointed to the heavens, viewing impossibly far away objects, to help understand the universe at large. It is located in the least light polluted area of the region in the highgrounds on the far side of the dangerous Northwoods. Aetherius brings in funding with a gift shop selling meteor fragments, and evolutionary stones which are unavailable elsewhere. A tour allows visitors to view the stars, as well as see several exotic display items such as a strange meteor said to have ties to DNA itself. Golden Grasslands A flat land, filled with life, and tall grass. The paths are safe, but trainers are often to know, that smaller pokemon might form a Horde to attack them, and the ever present pokemon hives of Beedrill and Combee are scattered throughout, helping the variety of strong flowers that give the landscape colour. Herds of pokemon often move around, driven by those that live here, as they follow the watering holes that dry up and fill up, depending on the time of year. Honey Hive - 20 The Honey Hive is a large mass of honeycomb made by the swarms of Combee, Vespiquen, and Beedrill in the area. Unlike the smaller hives scattered around the Golden Grasslands, the Honey Hive is large enough for a person to explore. Mothim frequently try to raid the Hive for its honey, but end up lost in the labyrinthine twists and turns within. The center of the Hive is a breeding ground for rarer bug types seeking seclusion. The Golden Nomads - 21 The Golden Nomads follow, and protect the Pokemon herds in the Grasslands throughout the changing seasons. Originally made of tribesman, the Nomads have come to have population from all walks of life. They offer races on the backs of Pokemon for tourists and more competitive trainers. Though most members have little possessions, wagons and mobile homes have let them lead rather modern lives, despite always being on the move. Sunken Caldera The Sunken Caldera is a dormant volcano buried deep within the sea. Only the edges of the once great mountain peak crest above the waves, forming it into a sort of bowl surrounding the city within, and beneath, the Glass Dome. The Glass Dome - 22 The Glass Dome is an isolated area with only a few entrance. In the waters of this dormant, sunken volcano, is a large arena located in a glass dome, lit by alternating lights, that change between the colours of the rainbow made to cut through the naturally dim light. This arena is designed, and meant for those that focus on Pokemon Contests,, making the arena itself rather aesthetically pleasing. The glass bubble is environmentally controlled, allowing it to change the environment to suit various themes and climates. NAME - 23 Otherwise known as The City of Harmony, is an advanced artificial island built above the Glass Dome, where a water based battling arena sits in the middle. The arena is big enough for even the larger water pokemon to comfortably battle in it, looking more like a man-made lake than anything else. Personal sailboats are available for rent within the walls of the Caldera, providing a fun activity for tourists. A platform can be raised in the arena to offer large neutral grounds, to host the World Tournament that takes place on the Island once a year, which many from around the world come to fight it out for the illustrious title of Sileda Island Champion. Saline Marsh The Saline Marsh are a set of muddy marshlands that became a popular spot for fisherman, due to the amount of freshwater Pokemon found within. Many have set up cabins on the stabler parts of the lands and formed a very loose trading network based around the sale and trade of these Pokemon. They import much of their foods and follow strict drinking water policies. Many will offer varying quality fishing rods designed to hook pokemon from both. Inspiros River Delta - 24 Much of the Saline Marsh is taken up by the Inspiros River Delta. One should be wary of the quicksand, but thankfully it’s largely shallow, so the dangers of drowning in it, are not major. One should be wary of the shallow water pokemon though, and are advised not to drink from the murky water, or swim, due to the sticky mud at the bottom is an ever present danger. Shipwreck Reef Located near the mouth of Inspiros River is a vibrant, and life filled colourful coral reef. Even a sight to see through the clear waters, many pokemon only found within the Safari Zone make it their home. It earned its name Shipwreck Reef, due to an old ship had crashed, and sunk into these corals, and have since been made home by the pokemon. Battling is strictly forbidden within the grounds, on penalty of fines, lifetime bans, and jailtime based on destruction of the protected area. Underwater Safari Zone - 25 Encompassing the entirety of Shipwreck Reef, is the tourist trap that is the Underwater Safari Zone. While battling is forbidden, one can capture the unique pokemon using regulated Dive balls, to allow capture of the pokemon found only within. The tour involves a glass bottomed boat, snorkeling, and even Diving to explore the reefs closer, and even in the deeper waters, the Shipwreck itself. Within the reef are several tunnels one on the tour can explore, to find pokemon that live in dark depths. Due to how still the waters are, one can see for hundreds of yards to the ocean floor itself. Southern Prairie On the surface, literally, is prairie lands, filled with tough plants that could survive the harsh winds of the flatlands near Raptor Mountain. Many pokemon move through here on migratory paths, making it very potent to Swarms from different regions at variable points in the year, even watertypes off the southern coast, pass through on their journeys. Sileda Fossil Beds - 26 Located in Southern Prairie, is an ancient buried by ash in an eruption from Raptor Mountain a millenia ago. Once a thriving city, the Fossil Beds are picked through carefully by archaeologists, studying the ways pokemon, and humans lived in those ancient times. Trainers can seek fossils of varying types here, or help a willing archaeologist out for a specific one if they have it. Mysterious pokemon can be found wandering these ruins. Southern Catacombs - 27 Beneath the Sileda Fossil Beds, lies a network of both natural, and carved out tunnels, that is not entirely mapped out. Many of the tunnels are unstable, and without any sort of lighting, making Rock Smash, and Flash both a basic necessity within. There are chambers that are both naturally carved out by dripping waters, and carved out by tools and pokemon. Some were once used for storage of perishable items due to the cooler temperatures, some in ancient rituals regarding hte worship of pokemon. Some are even used as a burial ground. Mysterious pokemon like above, are found within, a bit more commonly than in the excavation sites. THere are rumours of extinct pokemon living in the catacombs, hibernating. Muscle Beach Town - 28 Famous for the awkward culture that is the Muscle Beach natives. By its name, many of the inhabitants, and their entertainment are based around strong man competitions, tractor pulls, sandbag tossing, and shot putting, and other similar type events. It’s not just strength contests, but many martial artists, such as boxers, karate, battlers, and others have rings and schools. This is the central hub of human based competition of all sorts, even beyond those. Skateparks, surfing, feats of strength, the relaxing act of golfing, and the battle of wit, chess, shogi, go and others are prevalent here. Raptor Mountain The volcanic Raptor Mountain, named after the mythological ‘raptors’, is mainly known as the location of the Raptor Coliseum. Though a skytram typically ferries trainers to the peak of the mountain, the manual ascent up is a dangerous journey, and something of a rite of passage for competitors, due to the uneasy footing and tough fire and rock type Pokemon. Raptor Coliseum - 29 Located in the pit at the top of the mountain, is a suspended arena, whose heat permeates the entirety of the stands. Far below, open lava sits bubbling, casting a red tint, even from so far away. A popular arena for fire based Trainers, due to its heat making their elements much stronger here, than elsewhere. Fittingly, due to the high altitude, and rising heat, it hosts many of the strongest Sky Trainers, whom make excellent use of the updraft to pull deft aerial maneuvers impossible elsewhere. The Bamboo Forests Located East of Raptor Mountain, and South of Inspiros Lake, is a forest full of bamboo trees, in this temperate climate. While no real settlements exist inside this natural wonder, it is home to calm pokemon that keep to themselves, and a single Old Man, that speaks of the old days when pokemon were simpler. It's brightly lit, and plenty of hiking trails. Sudowoodo is in abundance as an invasive species. The Citadel offers a bounty for each capture in order to try and remove them from the Island. Monastery - 30 Within the Bamboo Forests, and far from the rambling old man, is monastery built upon sacred ground. An order of monks, that spend their days in contemplation, and meditation, maintain the grounds, and offer schooling based on their ways to outsiders. They are particularly famous for their intricate martial arts, which they have employed in the past to defence their temple, as well as for meditative purposes. The monks, priests, and their feminine counterparts, are not a rare site in Muscle Beach Town, showing off their martial prowess, and playing Shogi, Go or Chess, proving that tradition and modern, can go together, despite the odd sight of a monk standing next to a body builder. Lake Inspiros A beautiful freshwater lake in which the Inspiros Park has been made. Many freshwater pokemon find themselves here, as it is the only sizable source of freshwater large enough for an ecosystem on the island. A water fence stops those from wandering over into the waters and shore of Northwoods, for the dangers of it. A popular destination for those seeking thrilling water based rides, and even natural hot water springs. Inspiros Park - 31 A resort built into the southern terrain of Lake Inspiros, far from the dangers of Northwoods. There are several water slides eroded into the stone, and hiking paths leading to the top of the Waterfalls. Even underwater caverns for a diving tour. Inspiros River has several rapids for the thrill seeker, and hiking trails to the Waterfalls that feed into the Lake from Raptor Mountain. Those looking for a more therapeutic time, will be drawn towards the Hot Springs on Raptor Mountain, which are said to have healing properties. It's not just a fun time for Humans, both wild pokemon, and tame pokemon, come to relax, and have fun alongside their human counterparts. Inspiros River - 32 Largely a calm river, save for near Inspiros Lake where it has rapids, some aided by man and mon, used as an attraction. It provides excellent fishing, and an easy path towards the river delta opening to the Cove. Northwoods Jungle Northwoods is, at base, one of the most dangerous spots upon the island, partly due to the difficulty to reach an injured adventurer, but that’s only one bit. The forest canopy is high above the floor, the tree’s branches and leaves so thick and high, that light doesn’t peek through at all, casting the forest to be in eternal night. Many of the pokemon that have adapted to Northwoods dark environment, and plants even, have achieved ways to light their ways through bioluminescence, making it feel rather otherworldly, and downright unsettling, and a bit nightmarish. Treewalk Town - 33 A Town located among the trees of Northwood Forest, using great branches as bridges, and many homes are carved into the larger trees. The forest floor beneath the town is safe to walk around, only because of a large wall built and grown by the the local’s ancestors to help keep the dangerous pokemon out. The only safe way, even for trainers as renown as the Gym Leaders to get to the town, is through the Taxi Service out of Citadel. Treewalk Town’s population is small, nearly tribal, and have unique traditions and superstitions due to the isolated nature of the town. Many of the inhabitants haven’t been outside the town, and rarely do visitors ever reach there. Treewalk is widely known for the soft glow of its unique lanterns. Pillar Rocks - 34 The Pillar Rocks are colossal rock pillars that marr the forrest’s ground like huge teeth from a beast’s maw. Some of these pillars tower over the trees themselves, making optimal homes for airborne nesting Pokemon.